


Snowed In

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [34]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Gazelle isn't really happy about being stuck in the office for Christmas, but at least, she's not alone.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "we were both working during the holidays but got snowed in at the office au"

Gazelle isn’t so much of a workaholic as she just gets so focused on any given task that nothing around her registers. Valentine often jokes she would work right through an earthquake, but she’s pleased she can now tell him it would be unlikely.

Or she will be, as soon as she stops being angry over being snowed inside the offices  _without_ any power on. And, of course, her cellphone doesn’t get any signal either. She’ll have to wait until at least tomorrow before getting any help, because Valentine won’t worry if he doesn’t hear from her on Christmas Day.

“Fuck.”

At least she shouldn’t freeze to death, even if she has to go to accounting and steals Percival’s many blankets. The man should forgive her if it was a life or death situation and if not, she is more than willing to buy him some new ones.

The food she’ll be stealing from James’ private stash though, that she feel no remorse about and it’s not like he would expect her to have any. That’s why they’re frenemies after all.

However, when she gets to James’ office, she’s surprised to see that someone is already rummaging through his drawers.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Her outburst startles a yelp out of the thief and it’s a good thing Gazelle’s got good reflexes or she would be spending the holidays with a black eye. As it is, she barely catches the fist the thief had intended to punch her with before it connects with her face.

“Oh my god! Gazelle! I’m so sorry, I thought I was alone!”

For a moment, she stares at the other woman, without a single clue as to how she apparently knows her. But then, she remembers they got a few new hires at the beginning of the month, vaguely recalls them being given the grand tour of the company and if she isn’t mistaken, that’s Roxy Morton, Percival’s niece. Which would explain why she feels no shame in stealing from James as that would make him her uncle-in-law.

“It’s fine,” she finally says before the silence can stretch too long. “I thought I was alone too.”

“I was finishing something for Merlin and didn’t see the time fly.”

Gazelle nods, because while Merlin is no slave driver,  _his_ department is filled with workaholics. It would make sense that Roxy is too.

“Well at least now you can take a break.”

Roxy looks guilty at that, like a kid who’s been caught with their hands down a cookie jar. “Well actually, the generator kicked in so… you know, might as well finish while I’m here.”

That there is apparently a generator just for Merlin’s department is surprisingly unsurprising to Gazelle, but really, if she can understand the need to keep oneself occupied if stuck in the office alone, no way she is letting Roxy work while she is there.

“Nope, not gonna let you waste the opportunity to fuck around the offices while there is no one to tell us off.”

She had meant it entirely in a non-sexual way, but seeing the blush spreading on Roxy’s cheeks and the quick but appreciative once-over she’s given, she figures she would gladly let the other woman convince her to really  _fuck_ around.

It’s as good a cure to boredom as any after all.


End file.
